


The One That Got Away

by Fluff_forever



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Karaoke, M/M, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Break Up, STEVE SINGING KIDS IN AMERICA, Singing, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Stupid shit, Stupidity, all avengers singing, their so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluff_forever/pseuds/Fluff_forever
Summary: Steve dumped Tony a few months ago, and Tony thought they were going to get back together. Bruce brings everyone to karaoke for team bonding and they all SING. Tony deiced to move on.(Spoiler he doesn't)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> SONGS-  
You Got A Friend In me- Randy Newman  
Milkshake-Kelis  
Riptide-Vance joy  
Ready or Not-Fugees  
Pumped up kicks- Foster the People  
Daddy Lessons-Beyoncé  
I believe in a thing called love- The Darkness  
kids of America- Kim Wilde  
The one That Got Away Cover-Tate Mcrae

It had been 2 months and still nothing, he thought when he and Steve broke up it would be temporary. He always thought he and Steve were endgame but apparently, Steve didn't feel the same. Tony thought it would last a week maybe, and yeah the breakup still hurt like hell but he got through it because they were gonna get back together soon.

But it had been 2 months. 2 months of Steve acting like nothing was wrong, 2 months of Steve acting like it didn't even hurt him and that's what really hurt tony in the end. The realization that Steve wasn't heartbroken at all, Steve never really loved him.

Tony thought it makes sense, he's totally ADHD, he takes terrible care of himself, he can't trust anyone, to be real he was the worst boyfriend. No wonder Steve broke up with him, but for some reason, Tony thought that Steve didn't care about his all that, that despite everything he still loved him. That's why it hurts so fucking much because Steve gave him hope, that someone could actually love him but that was all bullshit. Howard was right he really was unlovable. 

Just because Steve doesn't love him doesn't mean he has to just mope around waiting for Steve to come back and say he changed his mind. Sure that's what he's been doing for almost 2 months but that's gonna change!

He regretted all his life choices when he went to the kitchen to find the one and one Steve rogers leaning on the counter. He seemed like he was in a deep conversation with nat. He thought about just chickening out and going back to his bed to mop, but as he turned around to sneak out Nat called “Hey Tony, you want some coffee you know Steve makes a mean cup!”   
There was something in her voice that he couldn't place, it sounded like she was… smirking? He turned back around and low and behold there she was. Red hair in a messy bun looking tired but focused with that stupid smirk on her face. Why was everyone so entertained with his pain?? “Yeah, sure”. He said with his camera smile, the only one he uses at Steve anymore.

He sat down at the counter next to Natasha and glared daggers at it. “So tony…” Steve said obviously trying to fill the awkward silence. “Why are you up so early? Your usually not up until way after my run, it's only 6;30 am”. 

What Tony wanted to say was yeah I couldn't sleep I was just sitting in my bed thinking about you and how you don't care about me at all. What tony actually said was “sleep schedules change Steve, you just don't know mine anymore.” he realized by the silence that it sounded very passive aggressive, trying to backtrack he said, “plus I was working on a project so I didn't really sleep”.  
Steve gave him a disappointed look and opened his mouth to scold him but thought better if it and started making breakfast. Tony was kinda glad the Steve didn't try to yell at him about it but it mostly made him sad. When they were dating Steve would always drag him up to bed if he spent more than 4 hours in the lab straight. Then lecture him in the morning for not taking care of himself, but it seemed he didn't care enough to do that anymore.

Tony just sat there thinking, nat and Steve tried to drag him there conversation once or twice but gave up after a while making tony feel worse. Eventually, the other Avengers started tricking in and the atmosphere lighted. Tony got up to leave after a while, not really in the mood to talk to anyone. 

He made it down the hall before a hand lightly grabbed his shoulder, and was about to shrug it off and say something about lab work when he heard a soft “tony”. He turned to find Bruce giving him a concerned look. Tony just shook his head to say he didn't want to talk about it, thinking that was it he started walking again until he felt the same hand on his shoulder again. 

He slowly turned expecting Bruce to give him advice or some shit on how to get over Steve. But what he saw was Bruce looking at the ground with a grimace. “What Bruce?”  
“ fury said we have to do more bonding as a team to help us on the battlefield and he said its mandatory.” Bruce hesitated “nat recommend karaoke so that's what we're doing.” Tony opened his mouth to respond but Bruce got there first. “I know you don't want to go and you want to show fury that he's not the boss of you, but I really don't wanna go alone, but I can't miss it because this might be my chance with nat and if you know her you know that you only get one chance and to don't want to ruin mind and wi-” Bruce rambled, but stopped when a soft hand came over his mouth. “Relax Brucey bear ill go but means we have to rock at least one duet together, deal?”.   
“Deal!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's how Tony found himself at a karaoke bar sitting next to Steve in a booth. There was a conversation going but all he could focus on was the way Steve's thigh felt pushing against his. Thor was on his other side arm wrapped around the back of the booth, causing everyone to scoot a little closer.

As much as he hates to admit it he is having a good time, he and Bruce has sung  
“You Got a Friend in Me” and it was amazing. Thor sang “Milkshake” causing all the non-avengers in the bar to go crazy like a bunch of teenage girls. Steve sang “Riptide” which tony is sure will be on fox news tomorrow, Tony had heard him sing before, on soft mornings before anyone else was awake. Natasha was singing Ready or Not” giving everyone chills and leaving Bruce blushing so hard he looked like a tomato.  
Now they were trying to make things more interesting. the Avengers can't just have a normal night out. Everyone was assigning each other songs. Tony ended up with Natasha which was kinda disappointing because A he couldn't do anything super annoying to her or else she would slit his throat with her bobby pin and B she was evil. 

Clint was first singing “pumped up kicks” chosen by Thor (with a little help from Bruce). Then Natasha went singing “daddy lesions” captivating and terrifying. Thor was next with “I believe in a thing called love” hitting every note and getting a standing ovation, chosen by Bruce. Steve sang “kids of America”, which was the best and worst thing Tony had ever seen, best because well it was hilarious and crazy hot seeing Steve really get into the music, and the worst because it made him fall deeper in love with Steve which was the last thing he needed. 

Bruce was the last one before him, and Tony was nervous everyone on the team at some point had heard him screaming the lyrics to black sabith in his lad but this was different and he had a feeling nat wasn't going to go easy on him. Bruce did great singing “Fuck you!”.

Then it was Tony's turn and when he saw which song nat chose for him he almost barfed. He gave nat the worst death glare he could manage but she just shrugged with that stupid smirk. He sighed and presses start.

The one that Got Away

Steve's pov-  
Breaking up with tony was the hardest thing hes every done. Steve had never felt love before him, never trusted someone with anything. But breaking up with tony was the right thing to do, at least thats what Steve keeps telling himself.

With the charges being pressed on him, Buck needs as many people in his corner as he can get. Fury told Steve that if Bucky is caught, Steve cannot interfere with the court case at all because of his association with buck. 

At the time (about 2 months ago), they also said that if Steve and tony were in a relationship tony is compromised as well and could not be use in court. 

. After tony got caught hacking the u.s government to try and get information on buck, fury talked to him again. That was when Steve decided that he needed to end things with tony. Tony needed a lot more as a friend then a boyfriend...right? Hopefully tony will move on with someone else and Steve can be ready encase he gets in trouble, Steve can move past the fact that he is madly in love with tony and already bought him a wedding ring.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add a part 2!


End file.
